


Cold

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

"Get back into bed," came a voice from under the huge mound of covers on the bed. "It's freezing."

He pushed the curtains back further and watched as the snow settled silently on the ground. The world outside of their apartment looked clean and innocent and brand new. He had always loved the first snowfall of the year.

Having someone to share it with this year made it all the better.

Just then, he felt a quilt his mother had given him when they moved in together being wrapped around his shoulders. He hadn't realized how chilly he'd gotten standing by the window in just his boxers.

He got even warmer the minute he felt his lover's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Get back into bed, Mikey. You're going to freeze your balls off standing here," Brian leaned down and placed a kiss right below Mikey's right ear. "And I happen to be particularly interested in what happens to them."

Mikey laughed and snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"I don't want to go back to sleep, Brian. It's perfect. Look at it," He gestured around at the unspoiled wonderland outside. "I want to enjoy it now, whether I freeze parts of my anatomy off or not. By the time we get up tomorrow, it will be ruined."

Brian chuckled and held onto Mikey tighter.

"You always were a sentimental bastard," Brian tugged on Mikey 'til he turned around. As Brian's mouth descended upon Mikey's cool lips he mumbled, "I always loved that about you."


End file.
